Anexo:Cortometrajes de Goofy
Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 1939 - 2013 62 cortos }} Este artículo abarca todos los cortometrajes de Goofy, desde 1939 hasta 2013. Cortometrajes clásicos right Goofy and Wilbur (Goofy y Wilbur) 17/03/1939 thumb|right|250px|Muestra del doblaje ''Goofy's Gilder (El planeador de Goofy) 2/11/1940 'Bagage Buster (Destrosa Maletas / El equipaje más roto) 18/04/1941 thumb|right|250px|Corto completo con [[Francisco Colmenero en la voz de Goofy.]] The Art of Skiing (El arte del esquí) 14/11/1941 The Art of Self Defense (El arte de mí defensa) 26/12/1941 How To Play Baseball (Cómo jugar béisbol) 4/09/1942 '''Nota: Este corto tuvo una remasterización en inglés con las voces actuales de los personajes para la serie ¡A reír con Mickey!, en español también se hizo un redoblaje. thumb|right|250px|Redoblaje de [[Cortos_de_Mickey_Mouse_y_sus_amigos#.C2.A1A_re.C3.ADr_con_Mickey.21|¡A reír con Mickey! con Mario Filio en la voz de Goofy.]] ''The Olympic Champ (El campeón olímpico) 9/10/1942 '''Nota:' En el doblaje original, se dice la frase: "Eso me recuerda un poema de Edmundo Santos", haciendo alusión al gran actor quien trajo las producciones de Disney a doblarse en México, además fue cuñado de Francisco Colmenero, narrador del corto. Mientras que en el redoblaje de Los Ángeles de los años 90's se respeta el idioma original, dejando la misma frase como: "Eso me recuerda un poema de Tennyson". ''How To Swim (Cómo nadar) 23/10/1942 '''Nota:' Este corto tuvo una remasterización en inglés con las voces actuales de los personajes para la serie ¡A reír con Mickey!, en español también se hizo un redoblaje. ''How To Fish (Cómo pescar / El arte de la pesca) 4/12/1942 El gaucho Goofy 6/02/1943 '''Nota:' Este corto fue incluido originalmente en la película Saludos Amigos. ''Victory Vehicles (Vehículos de victoria) 30/07/1943 How To Be a Sailor (Cómo ser marinero) 28/01/1944 How To Play Golf (Cómo jugar golf) 10/03/1944 '''Nota:' Este corto tuvo una remasterización en inglés con las voces actuales de los personajes para la serie ¡A reír con Mickey!, en español también se hizo un redoblaje. ''How to Play Football (El arte del fútbol americano) 15/09/1944 '''Nota:' Este corto tuvo una remasterización en inglés con las voces actuales de los personajes para la serie ¡A reír con Mickey!, en español también se hizo un redoblaje. Tiger Trouble (Mis problemas con los tigres) 5/01/1945 African Diary (Mi diario africano) 20/04/1945 Californy 'er Bust (Aventuras en carretas) 13/07/1945 Hockey Homicide (Homicidio en el hockey) 21/09/1945 A Knight for a Day (Caballero por un día) 8/03/1946 Notas: En el doblaje original, se adaptaron los nombres de los personajes, mexicanizandolos para que no se perdiera el doble sentido de éstos: * Cedric (Fiel Escudero) * Sir Loinsteak (Don Gonzalo) * Sir Cumference (Don Robustiano, El invencible Charro / Caballero Negro) * Se utiliza la palabra altisonante "estúpido". Double Dribble (Campeón de basket) 20/12/1946 Nota: Este corto tuvo una remasterización en inglés con las voces actuales de los personajes para la serie ¡A reír con Mickey!, en español también se hizo un redoblaje. thumb|right|250px|Redoblaje de [[Cortos_de_Mickey_Mouse_y_sus_amigos#.C2.A1A_re.C3.ADr_con_Mickey.21|¡A reír con Mickey! con Mario Filio en la voz de Goofy.]] Foul Hunting (Caza de aves) 31/10/1947 They're Off (La partida) 23/01/1948 Notas: En el doblaje original, se adaptaron los nombres de los personajes, españolizandolos: * Snapshot III (Fotogénico) * Old Moe (Almohada) * Este corto fue narrado por el comentarista deportivo mexicano Jorge "Sonny" Alarcón, quién, entre otras disciplinas, narraba carreras de caballos. Ver muestra de doblaje arriba The Big Wash (El gran lavado) 6/02/1948 Tennis Racquet (Raqueta de tenis) 26/08/1949 Goofy Gymnastics (La gimnasia de Goofy) 23/09/1949 How to Ride a Horse (Como montar a caballo) 24/02/1950 thumb|right|250px|Corto completo Motor Mania (Mi otro yo / Motormanía) 30/06/1950 Hold That Pose (Mira a la cámara) 3/11/1950 Lion Down (El león acostado / Me llevo el árbol) 5/01/1951 Ver muestra de doblaje arriba Home Made Home (Hogar Dulce Hogar) 23/03/1951 Cold War (La guerra fría) 27/04/1951 Tomorrow We Diet (¡Mañana, a dieta!) 29/06/1951 Get Rich Quick (Cómo hacerse rico rápido) 31/08/1951 Fathers Are People (Los padres también son personas) 21/10/1951 No Smoking (Prohibido Fumar) 23/11/1951 Father's Lion (Papá caza leones) 4/01/1952 Hello Aloha (Hola, Aloha) 19/02/1952 Man's Best Friend (El mejor amigo del hombre) 4/04/1952 ''House of Mouse right '''Nota:' A partir de esta serie Goofy es doblado por Carlos Segundo reemplazando a Francisco Colmenero desde Goofy, la película. ''How To Be Groovy, Cool and Fly (Cómo ser estupendo, genial y osado) 27/01/2001 How To Be Smart (Cómo ser listo) 3/02/2001 Goofy's Extreme Sports: Shark Feeding (Los deportes extremos de Goofy: Alimentando tiburones) 10/03/2001 Goofy's Radio (El radio de Goofy) 24/03/2001 Goofy's Big Kitty (El enorme gatito de Goofy) 14/04/2001 How To Be a Waiter (Cómo ser camarero) 29/09/2001 How To Be a Spy (Cómo ser espía) 6/10/2001 Mickey Mouse (2013) right|250px En esta sección se listan sólo los episodios dónde Goofy ha aparecido. '''Nota:' En esta serie Goofy es doblado por Mario Filio, reemplazando a Carlos Segundo desde El Club de los Villanos con Mickey y sus Amigos. ''No Service (No hay servicio) 28/06/2013 New York Weenie (Salchicha en Nueva York) 5/07/2013 Stayin' Cool (¡Qué calor!) 19/07/2013 Bad Ear Day (Problema de orejas) 16/08/2013 Sleepwalkin' (Sonámbulo) 6/12/2013 Dog Show (Show de Perros) 11/10/2013'' Curiosidades *Para el Goofy Holler (Que puede ser transcrito como "YEEEE-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOEY!") Grito característico del personaje, Francisco Colmenero y Edmundo Santos, actores que lo doblaron en los Cortos clásicos utilizaban el efecto de sonido que venía en pista y también lo hacían sus actores originales (Pinto Colvig, George Johnson, etc). Después, cuando Bill Farmer tomó al personaje, creo su propia versión de este grito, desde entonces cuando un actor de doblaje graba su voz (actualmente lo hace Mario Filio) se le exige crear su propia versión del grito según su voz y habilidad, ya que, quienes lo han grabado, afirman que, es lo más complejo del personaje. *Para la risa distintiva del personaje, (que puede ser transcrita como "A-hyuck") Francisco Colmenero creó su propia versión, en cambio Carlos Segundo y Mario Filio se apegaron a la original. *En el doblaje angelino original, Edmundo Santos, como narrador improvisaba chistes no incluidos en el idioma original, como por ejemplo: "¡Ya echaste la perra al agua!", también traducía y/o españolizaba nombres como Fotogénico o Princesa Bárbara, también utilizaba en ocasciones palabras altisonantes como, idiota, estúpido o imbécil para acentuar el humor de la caricatura. Véase también * Goofy * Cortos de Mickey Mouse y sus amigos * Los Grandes Éxitos de Goofy Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Caricaturas de Walt Disney Categoría:Cortos animados Categoría:Cortos de Disney Categoría:Doblaje angelino Categoría:Doblajes alternos Categoría:Redoblajes